Give Me Somewhere I Belong
by Semdai Bloodquill
Summary: Jus a short fic about an unlikely couple. PG13 for violence and brief Yaoi. Enjoy.


Give Me Somewhere I Belong by Semdai  
  
Disclaimer : to all those people whose copyright laws I have no respect for, I do not own Yugioh (although I wish like hell that I did) nor do I make any money from this work. I'm just a poor pitiful teenager with only a keyboard and a demented brain so leave me alone and enjoy.  
  
Bakura's chest heaved with the exhaustion that always followed what he did at night. The bed beneath him felt soft against his bare skin.  
" Are you hurt, Bakura," Marik asked, putting his arm around Bakura's shoulders. Bakura snuggled closer to Marik and curled himself up against his torso.  
" No," he replied softly, " I'm fine." Marik's beautiful, bronze flesh was so warm against his own cold skin.  
" You're cold," Marik fussed. Bakura looked up at Marik's ghostly purple eyes.  
" Will you warm me," he begged with his soulful brown eyes.  
  
We must begin  
  
I had nothing to say and I get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
  
I was confused  
  
and I let it all out to find that I'm not the only person with these things of mine  
  
Bakura felt himself trapped beneath Marik's powerful body as his lover kissed him. Bakura shut his eyes and kept them closed, afraid that is he opened them he would find himself waking up from a dream. Marik's lips caressed his throat, making him moan with pleasure.  
  
Inside of me  
  
but all of them can see the words for real it's the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
  
nothing to lose  
  
just stuck, hobbling alone and the fault is my own and the fault is my own  
  
Marik brushed a lock of silver hair away from Bakura's neck as he continued his kisses. Bakura pulled him closer and added his own.  
  
I wanna heal I wanna feel what I thought was never real I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long erase all the pain 'til it's gone I wanna heal I wanna feel like I'm close to something real I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
  
Somewhere I belong  
  
Marik was breathing heavily when they stopped. He lay on his back, staring at the ceiling with Bakura resting his head on the older man's chest. Bakura could feel the strength in Marik's body ebb away.  
" Are you okay, my love," Bakura asked.  
  
And I've got nothing to say I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
  
I was confused...  
  
Lookin' everywhere only to find that it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind  
  
So unamused  
  
Why do I have this negativity 'cuz I can't justify the way everyone is lookin' at me  
  
Nothing to lose  
  
Nothing to gain, hobbling alone and the fault is my own and the fault is my own  
  
" Yes I'm fine," Marik lied, " just tired." Bakura smiled.  
" That's good," he sighed, sinking into the pillows. Marik pulled the covers over Bakura's slender body.  
" How can I keep lying to you, Bakura," he asked. Bakura continued to sleep peacefully, unaware of the illness destroying Marik's body from within.  
  
I wanna heal I wanna feel what I thought was never real I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long erase all the pain 'til it's gone I wanna heal I wanna feel like I'm close to something real I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
  
Somewhere I belong  
  
Marik leaned against the window sill, staring out into the night. The full moon glowed brightly, bathing Marik in it's soft light. He shivered The night was cold and wore only his pants.  
  
I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
  
Marik coughed. He tried to stifle it, so as to not wake the still sleeping Bakura, but that only made it worse. He covered his mouth with his hand as he sank to the floor in pain. When the coughing ceased, Marik was gripping the sill for support. He looked down at his hand to see that it was coated with a thick, bloody, phlegm-like substance.  
" It's gotten worse," he realized, " so much for doctors these days."  
  
And I will never feel anything else until my wounds are healed  
  
" Marik?" Bakura was awake. Marik hung his head. The blood on his hand proved that he really was dying and there was no use in hiding it from Bakura any longer.  
" Bakura, there's something I have to tell you," Marik began. His voice was heavy.  
" What is it," Bakura asked, his concern rising.  
" I've been lying to you for some time now," Marik confessed, " all those times you asked me if I was all right. I lied to you when I said I was fine."  
" What's wrong," Bakura asked, fearing the worse. He tried to catch a glimpse of Marik's face, but his lover turned away and held up his hand, which was bloody, for Bakura to see.  
" I'm dying, Bakura," Marik revealed as Bakura gasped at the sight of his hand.  
" How," Bakura stammered.  
" Does it really matter?" Marik finally faced Bakura. His once beautiful, life-filled eyes were as dull and hopeless as his voice, " the doctors told me that when I star coughing up blood it'll be too late."  
" There must be something," Bakura insisted. He didn't want to believe that Marik was dying. He loved him too much to believe that.  
" I asked about a lung transplant, but they said the Consumption would only come back worse than ever," Marik stated sadly.  
" Consumption," Bakura gasped. He'd heard of the disease before. It made the body slowly waste away while the person became sicker and sicker until they died. Marik moved to the dresser and took something that Bakura couldn't see out of one of its drawers.  
" They said they won't give me a transplant," he sighed, " they just said to pray that it goes away before this happens." He clenched his bloody fist in anger.  
" That's awful," Bakura raged, " there must be something we can do. A lawyer or something."  
" I'd be dead by the time we got to court." Marik shook his head slowly, his straight, blonde hair swished from side to side in tune with the movement of his head.  
" So then what are we gonna do," Bakura approached Marik, who turned and showed him the object he had been holding.  
" You don't have to stay and see what I'm gonna do," Marik reminded, " you can leave and I'll understand, but this is something I have to do." He paused for a moment and ran his fingers over the fifteen inches of steel in his hands. " I don't want to die of weakness." He paused again as a tear welled up in his eye. " And I wouldn't want your last memories of me to be painful..."  
Bakura wanted to stop Marik from hurting himself with that bowie knife, but he knew that it was what Marik wanted and nothing would keep him from it. Instead he took a deep breath.  
" I don't want to you to have to die alone, Marik," he stated strongly, " I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that I abandoned you when you needed me most."  
  
I will never face anything 'til I break away from thee I will break away I'll find myself today  
  
Marik positioned the tip of the blade in front of his heart, which pounded in his ears with anxiety. He placed both hands on the hilt, ready to give the knife the force it would need to penetrate his breast-bone. He smiled warmly at Bakura.  
" I love you, Bakura," he pledged, " thank you, for everything." Marik took a deep breath and plunged fifteen inches of steel into his body.  
  
I wanna heal I wanna feel what I thought was never real I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long erase all the pain 'til it's gone I wanna heal I wanna feel like I'm close to something real I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
  
Somewhere I belong  
  
His eyes bulged with unimaginable pain as he began to sway, the world around him spinning rapidly, the knife like fire in his chest. Bakura caught him in his arms as his body gave out under him. With a heavy heart, Bakura gently set Marik's shivering body on the bed.  
" Lie still," he ordered, slipping the bowie knife carefully out of Marik's chest. Blood oozed freely from the wound without the knife to block it. Marik let out a soft, pain-filled moan. Bakura's breath caught in his throat.  
" Thus," Marik whispered weakly, motioning for Bakura to come closer. He obeyed wanting to miss none of his friend's last words. Bakura savored the last kiss Marik would ever give him then. He didn't want it to end, but end it did. Marik was not finished speaking though and added his last words as soon as their lips parted. " Thus... with a kiss... I die..." Marik closed his eyes with the last of his strength and gave up. He was dead a second later.  
  
I wanna heal I wanna feel I've got Somewhere I belong  
  
' Death is cruel, Son.' His father had said that to him the day his mother had died. But it wasn't until then, as he held Marik's lifeless body in his arms, did Bakura truly understand what his father had meant. Marik's head rested at an odd angle against the pillows. Bakura remembered how much Marik had hated that because he had always woken up with a stiff neck the next day when he slept like that. Bakura straightened his friend's head as if he could make him more comfortable in his eternal rest.  
His heart was aching, but he knew what he had to do. He went to the desk, pulled out a piece of paper, and began to write:  
  
To whomever finds us, We have gone away and won't be coming back. We had some hard times, but now we are going to a better place. A place where we can belong and be together.  
  
- Marik and Bakura  
  
Bakura tacked the paper on the front side of the door. Slowly, he walked back to the bed and sat down. The sobs he had tried to swallow before erupted as he buried his face in the pillows. He cried desperately for several minutes, then his hand brushed across the bowie knife. Involuntarily, his fingers closed around the hilt. Sadness overwhelmed him.  
" Oh happy dagger, this is thy sheath," he cried as he plunged the blade as hard as he could into his chest. He tugged it but it was stuck fast. Several hard wrenches later he managed to pull the knife free of his body before he flung it aside.  
  
I wanna heal I wanna feel I've got Somewhere I belong  
  
Bakura slowly let himself sink down beside Marik. His body was dying faster than he had expected. He let his head rest against Marik's shoulder, as he had done so many times in the past, trying to ignore the harsh waves of pain emanating from the wound. He dragged himself into the position he always took when they had fallen asleep together.  
" There rust... and let me die," he sighed. He shut his eyes and let his spirit go free. He drifted up into the arms of an angel with bronze flesh and purple eyes. He looked down at his dead body one last time, before following Marik's spirit into the clouds.  
  
Somewhere I belong...  
  
Author's note : I feel so terrible about writing that. I've never written Yoai before eiher so it's a new experience for me. Hope you enjoyed my demented work and will read more in the future. 


End file.
